A Ninja in an Alchemist World
by xMoro-Dashix
Summary: What will Ino do when her life gets turned upside down and she has to start over with a new life and a new world? Lets find out! Ino x ? A Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist crossover.
1. A Snake and a Trap

**Disclaimer--We do not own any of the Naruto or FMA characters.**

Maykitty: Hello people! I'm Maykitty if you haven't already guessed! And this is my co-writer k-a-storiez!

k-a-storiez: ...

Maykitty: _Stares at k-a-storiez_ Say something!

k-a-storiez: Leave me alone. Jesus.

Maykitty: It's my job as a best friend to make sure you're social. Now start talking!

k-a-storiez: No. Now shut up.

Maykitty: No!! If there were hot guys you would be talking like crazy! Now pretend like there are hot guys!

k-a-storiez: I know, you're right, but I'm not gonna talk.

Maykitty: _Sighs_ Fine, whatever. I'll get you to talk later and now without further delay... The first chapter!

Ino was staring at the rising sun across the horizon as she sat on a tree branch in the un-named woods, with the wind blowing her hair. She sighed "There's been no missions lately... That can't be normal." She jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. Moments later Sakura walked out of the bushes "Ino, Asuma-Sensei wants to see you."

Ino started to walk away "Did you hear me Ino-pig!?" Sakura yelled, Ino turned around and glared at Sakura "Yeah I heard you giant forehead!!" Sakura ran off mumbling something along the lines of 'Stupid Ino'. Ino shook her head and ran towards The Village Hidden In The Leaves. She finally made it back after a couple minutes and she went inside the large, tanish building they always met Asuma-Sensei in.

"Ah... It's about time you showed up Ino." Asuma smiled "I'm sorry Sensei." Ino apologized "It's ok, no harm done. Now for the reason I summoned you here... I'm sending you, Shikamaru, and Choji on a dangerous mission." He told her calmly "Really?!" Ino asked excitedly "Your starting to sound like Naruto Uzumaki, Ino." Asuma laughed "I can't help it! It seems like forever since my last mission!" Ino whined. "I know! I know! Now you better hurry up or Shikamaru and Choji will leave you behind." He smiled. "Bye and thank you Asuma-Sensei!" Ino yelled as she ran out the door towards her new mission.

Asuma smiled wider and brought a hand up to his face. "Now it begins." He pulled his face off to reveal Orochimaru. Some sound ninja stepped out of the darkness "You know what to do." They nodded and took off. "You've been a thorn in my side for a while Ino Yamanaka... But not for much longer." He smiled evily and laughed. Ino stopped in the middle of the woods where she was supposed to meet Shikamaru and Choji. 'Where are they? It's starting to get dark...' The bushes behind her rustled and she turned around "Shikamaru?...Choji?..." She asked the unwelcoming darkness "You wish..."

Maykitty: Oooh... I wonder who it could be?... Maybe it's the magic mushroom!

k-a-storiez: Maybe you're retarded...

Maykitty: I'm not retarded!

k-a-storiez: Ok, sure your not... But let's just let them wonder... And shut up.

Maykitty: Fine let them wonder, but I'm not retarded no matter what you say. Comments are welcome, but please no flames. Flames are the reason that people's houses burn down and there are hobos living in boxes behind Kmart.


	2. A new world and A new perv

**Disclaimer-- We do not own any of the Naruto or FMA characters... Just the story!**

Maykitty: Hello again! This is chapter 2 of A Ninja in an Alchemist World! Even though nobody has reviewed it yet we're still writing it! Crazy huh?

k-a-storiez: Hola people. a;lkdfj I don't know? It's the monkey's fault...o.O...beware... That's all. Enjoy the story!

Maykitty: No! I'm not done talking yet! Wait... Dammit! Now I can't remember what I was going to say! Oh, wait... Yes I do! You hate us for the cliff hanger last chapter don't you? I bet you do! And if you don't then I still say you do! Ok, I'm done so now on with the chapter!

Some kunai shot out from the trees and she barely dodged them. Sound ninja jumped out of the trees and walked out of the bushes, laughing and smiling "Hello there, Ino Yamanaka..." One of them said while Ino backed away and got into a battle stance "Sound ninja..." Their leader stepped forward "That's right...We'll be your assassins today."

He laughed "But don't worry, we won't make it too painful...If you're lucky." His fellow sound ninja jumped at her throwing kunai, shuriken, and windmill shuriken while their leader started to do a jutsu. Ino was doing her best to dodge their weapons but every once in a while a kunai or shuriken would make a scratch on her body. She stopped for a second and was about to jump away again when and windmill shuriken hit her shoulder. The weapon tore through the flesh of her shoulder like it was nothing before it just kept on it's deadly path.

Ino yelled out in pain and grasped her injured shoulder giving two sound ninja the chance to grab her and keep her in place. Their leader was still performing his jutsu "Toru, Ne, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Tori, Saru...World Transportation Jutsu!!" Ino struggled as she was engulfed in an icy blue light, after a moment she was gone. "Mission accomplished boys.." The leader annouced smiling.

Ino fell from a hole in the sky not far from Winry's house and slammed into the ground unconscious "Uhh..." She groaned in her sleep. Winry was walking back from the store when she saw Ino on the ground unconscious and bleeding. She dropped her bags and ran back to the house. "Ed!? Al?!" Ed turned around "What is it Winry?" Al looked at her "Are you okay? Did something happen?" Winry doubled over gasping. "There's a girl... Lying unconscious... And bleeding..." "Huh?! Where?" Ed asked her franticlly. "Close to...Where the stores are." She told him and he looked at Al. "Okay Al, let's go help her" Ed and Al ran off to where Winry said she was.

Al spotted her "Brother! She's over here!" Ed walked out from behind a tree "Good job Al...Whoa, Winry wasn't kidding when she said this girl was bleeding." He went to go pick Ino up but stopped when he saw Al walk up to her and do it "I'll carry her brother." Al told him and started to head back to Winry's. Ed blinked as he stood there dumbfounded "Okay..." He shook his head to snap himself out of it and followed. Al carried Ino into the house and set her down on the couch.

Winry came downstairs with some bandages and medical supplies. "I should get her bandaged up before any of her wounds become infected. Al could you go into another room and have Ed go with you? I have to take her shirt off to bandage her should and I don't want you guys to see anything you shouldn't." Ed rolled his eyes "Pfft! Like I'm not going to see something like that in my life. Quit treating me like a kid!" Winry glared at him "GET OUT YOU PERV!!" She screamed and started throwing wrenches, and stuff that was nearby "Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! I'm going!" Ed ran out dragging Al along with him.

Maykitty: Haha... Ed is a pervy shortie!

Ed: I'm not short!

Maykitty: Yes you are! Now get used to it! But you don't deny the fact your a perv!

Ed: _Jaw drops_ But I never said I was! You did!

Maykitty: Your point?

Ed: _Sighs_ Forget it...

Maykitty: Good boy. Now do what your suppose to just like we rehearsed.

Ed: Fine. Comments are welcome but please no flames. Flames are the reason houses are burned down and there's hobos in boxes behind kmart. _Looks at Maykitty_ Happy now?

Maykitty: Yup! Cya next chapter!


	3. Fun at Winry's house!

**Disclaimer-- We do not own Naruto or FMA just our random story!**

Maykitty: Hello again! This is Maykitty if you don't remember and here is my co-writer k-a-storiez!

k-a-storiez: Hola amigas!

Maykitty: Wow for once your talking and your excited! Did you get into the magic mushrooms again?

k-a-storiez: Shut up!

Maykitty: Never!

k-a-storiez: Hooligan!

Maykitty: Well if I'm a hooligan your a physco!

k-a-storiez: Oh, right...

Maykitty: Yeah, I know I'm right you don't need to tell me.

k-a-storiez: ...

Maykitty: Fine be that way! Well now let's get on with chapter 3!

Winry smiled and started to bandage Ino's wounds. Ed stared at the house in fear, "I swear she's crazy! One of these days she's going to kill someone!" Al laughed "Well you can't blame her...After what you said any girl would have gone ballistic." Ed sat on the ground "Shut up..." he grumbled just as Winry stepped out of the house smiling "All done! You guys can go back inside now if you want." Ed got up and grumbeld "Stupid pyshco and her split personality..." Winry glared at him "What was that?!" Ed ran towards the house, "Nothing!" Al and Winry followed him.

Ino's face was twisted in pain and she was broken out in a cold sweat "Sasuke... Sakura... Asuma-sensei..." She sat up straight breathing hard and looked around. "Huh?... Where am I?" Winry smiled at her "Your inside my home. I found you unconscious and bleeding so I had Ed and Al help me bring you here so I could bandage you up." Ino looked at her and smiled weakly "Thank you."

Winry was still smiling "No problem. But if you don't mind me asking, why were you injured?" Ino frowned "I don't really want to talk about it." Winry looked at her worriedly "That's okay. But if you ever want to talk about it, feel free. Oh, and you can stay here as long you like it's no trouble." Ino smiled at her "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Ed walked in from the kitchen "So your finally awake." Ino looked at him confused "Yeah..." Winry glanced at Ed "This is Ed. Ed this is umm..." "Ino" Ino finished for her "Nice to meet you. I'm just glad your okay." Ed smiled and Al walked in "Ino right? I overheard. I'm Al, I hope my brother is being friendly." Ino blinked "So are you Ed's older brother?..." Al laughed "No, he's my older brother." Ino's jaw dropped "But your so tall! And he's so..." Ed started to freak out "What do you mean I'm so short I could pass as an elf!?" Ino looked at him "That's not what I meant!" Winry laughed "Don't worry, he always gets like this when someone calls him short or is about to." Ed grumbled "I'm not short..."

Maykitty: _Smiles_ Once again Ed is being called short.

Ed: I am not short for the last damn time!

Maykitty: Yes you are! Your about as tall as my little five year old brother! Now get over it or start drinking some milk maybe then you'll grow taller!

Ed: _Whines_ But I hate milk!

Maykitty: Good for you! Now it's time to talk to our wonderful reviewers!

**Befread** - Yeah, sorry about that. We fixed the chapters so they're not so packed together anymore. I hope it makes your eyes feel better!

**Mind Walking Rabid Squirrel** - Thank you! I'm glad you think our story is awesome!

**FullmetalThongs666** - Silly Ed and his pervy mind! Yay! You love the story and that makes me happy! That's great that you didn't make hobos live in boxes behind Kmart. Me on the other hand... I'm not so innocent. Lol

Maykitty: Thank you all for reviewing! I love you! You are all my friends now! Well, unless you don't want to be my friend. But hey thats your decision NOT mine.

k-a-storiez: Goodbye.

Maykitty: Until next time! And please remember no flames but reviews are welcome! Once again flames and me... are the reasons there are hobos in boxes behind Kmart!


	4. A Secret and Winry's new Friend

**Disclaimer-- We do not own Naruto or FMA... Just ourselfs and this funny/crazy story!**

Maykitty: Hello again for the fourth time! How is everyone? Good I hope! Angie a.k.a. k-a-storiez doesn't want to talk this time. She told me and I quote "Have fun talking to Ed." How mean! She abandoned me! Oh, well at least I get to torture Ed!

Ed:_**What!?**_

Maykitty: You heard me shrimpy! I said torture!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMPY!?

Maykitty: You, now be a good little shrimpy boy and shut up or face the wrath of the authoress!

Ed: Oh, I'm SO scared!

Maykitty: You better be!

Ed: Yeah, I'm definetly gonna be afraid of a weakling!

Maykitty: I'll show you weak! _Grabs a keyboard and starts typing_

Ed: _Blinks_ Uh, what are you doing?

Maykitty: _Still typing but faster_

Ed: _Waves hand in front of Maykitty's face_ Hello?

Maykitty: All done! _Hits enter and now Ed is in a pink frilly dress and has make-up on_

Ed: What the hell!? What the fuck did you do to me you crazy bitch!?

Maykitty: _Laughs_ Taught you a lesson!

Ed: _Jumps at Maykitty and they start fighting. Maykitty ends up beating the shit out of him, locking him in a cage and throwing away the key_

Maykitty: I win! Fear the almighty authoress!

Al: _Walks in and sees Ed_ Brother?...

Maykitty: Now its finally time for chapter 4! Enjoy!

Winry smiled "Well I'm heading out to go help grandma. Cya later!" She left and Ino looked at Ed and Al "Umm... If you don't mind me asking... Al why do you wear that suit of armor? And Ed how did you get that metal arm?" Ed glanced at his arm than looked at Ino "Uh, it's kind of a long story." Ino smiled "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I have things I don't want to talk about also." She stood up as best as she could "I'm going outside for some fresh air. I'll cya later." She went outside.

Ed blinked "That was odd... I wonder why she was so interested in my arm and your armor..." Al gazed out the window "I'm not sure brother." Ed thought for a moment "I know! She's a homunculi! That would explain why she was so interested!" Al looked at him "But brother, we just met her. Also there are some reasons why she couldn't be, 1. She doesn't have any marks that the homunculi seem to have. And 2. We haven't heard about any new homunculi." Ed sighed "But that doesn't mean she's not Envy in disguse, Al." Al sat down on the couch "If she was Envy she would have attacked you by now." Ed looked up and stared at the ceiling "Maybe... But lets keep a close eye on her for now." Al sighed "Okay."

Ino sat down by the base of a tree "I can't really remember what happened... There was the mission... Then the sound ninja showed up... And their leader did some weird jutsu... What was it called?... Worm Trains Jutsu?... No, that wasn't it... Wood Transformation Jutsu?... That's not it either... Now I remember! World Transportation Jutsu!

But that means..." She looked around "That I'm not even in the same world as The Village Hidden In The Leaves... And I'll never see anyone from there again..." Ino held back tears as this final realization set in "Never again..." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she started to cry, her teardrops making wet spots on her clothes.

Winry had watched this whole scene from behind a tree _'Poor girl... I don't understand the situation fully but it sounds like she'll never be able to see her friends and family again.' _She backed away from the tree slowly and as quietly as she could. Winry didn't notice the tree root sticking up out of the ground behind her and as she turned around so she could see where she was going she tripped over it "Kyah!" She yelled as she fell face flat on her new friend... The cold hard ground. Ino heard her, quickly wiped away her tears and stood up looking in the direction Winry was in "Who's there?" She walked over cautiously and saw Winry on the ground "Owww... Stupid tree root!" Ino blinked and crouched down next to her "You okay Winry?" Winry looked at her _'Uh-oh does she know I was spying on her?'_ "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She stood up and brushed herself off "See? Perfectly A Okay." She put on her best smile and laughed nervously.

Ino stood up and looked at her weird "If you say so." _'I think she might have knocked a few screws loose when she fell.' _"Umm... So did you hear me talking by any chance while you were walking by?" _'Probably was eavsdropping, that's why she didn't come say hi and why I didn't notice she was here until after she tripped.'_ Winry looked at her nervously "Uh, um... I heard someone talking while I was walking back to the house so I came to see who it was. I saw you and I kind of..." _'Listened in.'_ She finished in her mind. Ino looked at the ground "Winry, I'd really appreciate it... If you didn't tell anyone about this yet. I'm still kind of... Getting used to the idea of what happened and I really don't want to talk about it." Winry smiled at her "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Ino looked up and gave her a weak smile "Thank you." Winry walked over to her "No problem! Now let's head back before it gets dark okay?" Ino nodded "Yeah." Winry grabbed her hand and started to make her run back to the house with her.

Maykitty: Great chapter huh? Winry makes a new friend! Well actually two... The ground and then Ino... Sorta... Well now its time to talk to the wonderful reviewers again!

**Befread - **I'm glad you think the paragraphing is perfect!

**FullmetalThongs666 - **I don't know... I guess it depends on if I like the hobo or not, lol. Yeah I think alot of people would think Al was the older brother so I thought it would be funny to do that. Awesome! Its great that you love chapter 3! Are you going to get married? Can I come to the wedding?

**Mind Walking Rabid Squirrel** - That's great that you still think its cool! And now it is offically updated!

Maykitty: _Whispers_ This is a secret so don't tell anybody... I have some of the story already written out so its all a matter of typing it and making it better that makes the updating take longer sometimes... But thats our little secret, okay? _Normal voice_ Now Winry and Ino if you would do the honor of telling the people...

Winry & Ino: Sure! Please no flames, but reviews are welcome! Flames are the reason houses are burned down and there are hobos in boxes behind Kmart!

Maykitty: Until next chapter! Buh-bye!


	5. The Stories of Our Lives

**Disclaimer-- We do not own Naruto or FMA... Just a story that's been needing an update for awhile.**

Maykitty: I'm so sorry for the long delay of this chapter everyone! My computer broke down and I lost this chapter and when I started to write it at k-a-storiez house it ended up getting deleted! TT-TT I've written this chapter about three different times and they were never the same as eachother! But I'm glad to say my computer is fixed now, thanks to my uncle Jimmy. . I wrote this whole thing today just so you guys could have it as soon as possible! Plus it's longer! This will be the new length for each chapter since I know the old ones were pretty short.

Ed: You think you waited long enough to update!? I've been waiting for over a god damn year now!!

Maykitty: _Bows head_ I know and I'm really sorry everyone, I know excuses won't help things but I can't change what happened. I know some people are probably pissed.. But lets stop the talking and get on with the chapter!

Ino felt her arm start to ache as Winry dragged her along back to the house _'Geez! Is she trying to rip my damn arm off!?'_ She asked herself out of irration in her mind, they finally made it back to the house a few minutes later and Winry released her Amazon like grip that she had on Ino's poor abused arm before the blonde haired mechanic turned to her new friend with a smile "I bet you're tired after all you've been through today, you can sleep in the guest room upstairs if you're tired.. It doesn't have much in it all there's only a bed and dresser but the view from the window is great, you can see most of the town from it." She told her cheerfully.

"Thanks Winry." Ino told her as she started to yawn the day's exhaustion finally kicking in "I think I'll go to bed now if that's okay." Her friend nodded in understanding "Don't worry there's no problem, you just go get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Ino smiled in thanks before she headed up the stairs passing Ed on the way who had a watchful expression on his pale face "Something wrong Ed?" Winry asked after Ino went upstairs and into the guest room.

The pint sized boy shook his head, blonde braid waving slightly behind him "No, it's nothing." He left through the front door just as Al walked into the room "Brother?.." The suit of armor called quietly in concern but his older brother didn't hear him as he left.

Ino walked over to the bed that was on the right side of the room, it wasn't the biggest or the most comfy looking bed she'd ever seen but she thought _'Hey, better than sleeping outside on the ground.'_ The kunoichi flopped on the bed with a happy sigh before she quickly fell asleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath of air she took.

* * *

_She had no idea why she was running or what she running from but that didn't stop the girl from pushing her legs as fast as they could go till the point where any movement of her legs was pure burning torture. She tripped and fell, scraping her left knee as she did before she quickly tried to get back up "Heh heh heh.." A menacing laugh could be heard echoing through the vast forest as she turned her head in fear to see what was making that horrible noise. A man with long black hair and yellow snake-like eyes stepped out of the darkness, confirming the girl's worst fear.. Orochimaru was here "So Yamanaka you thought you could run from me? I'm sorry to tell you but that is impossible.. Even if you run I'll find you, you want to know why? Because I want you dead." The snake sannin told her, chuckling lightly to himself like it was all a big joke as the blond girl stared at him in horror. All of a sudden he flung his arm at her as two big snakes flew towards her, she opened her mouth to scream but the snakes were upon her before she had the chance and were mere seconds from killing her.._

Ino sat up and her mouth was open in a silent scream, she glanced around franticly before she realised she wasn't in a forest with Orochimaru but in Winry's guest room at her grandmother Pinako's house. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down _'It was just a nightmare.. A very real seeming nightmare...'_ She turned her head towards the clock, the time read 4:30 p.m. _'I slept in that long?'_ She noticed a note next to the clock and picked it up, the note read:

**Dear Ino,**

**Al and I went to town to grab some things, be back later.**

**P.S. Ed should be nearby the house somewhere. If you need anything just ask him.**

**Winry**

She stared at the note a minute longer before she set it back down _'Great, now what should I do?'_ She hated just sitting around here doing nothing all day, she need something-scratch that-ANYTHING to do. The blonde girl got up from the bed with a frustrated sigh and looked out the window, she remembered the area she had been yesterday when Winry had found her "That's it! I'll go train!" Happy that she had figured something out Ino quickly made her bed before running out of the bedroom, down the flight of stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Ed had been hanging around outside most of the day trying to think about the whole situation with the girl Ino _'Maybe Al's right.. Just because she's a bit curious doesn't automatically mean she's a __homunculi...'_

_**'Like hell she isn't!'**_

_'Huh? Who're you?'_

_**'I'm you stupid! Well at least the smart part of you that is, and doesn't it seem odd to you that Winry all of a sudden found this girl bleeding close by here?'**_

_'A bit yeah, but it could be just a coincidence.'_

_**'That or a homunculus trap!'**_

_'I'm sick of listening to you! Just go the hell away!'_

_**'Whatever, just don't say I never warned you..'**_

The voice in Ed's head finally fell silent and he sighed in relief "I'm stressing so much I'm starting to go crazy." He thought aloud just before he heard a noise nearby _'What was that?' _He looked in the direction he heard the strange noise before he started to follow it, hearing it again every so often. The noise sounded like metal hitting wood and as far as he knew not too many people came to this small expanse of trees.

The short blonde boy heard the noises getting closer and saw Ino throwing kunai at a tree infront of her before she ran out of them to throw. Ino took a deep breath and started making signs with her hands _'What is she doing?'_ Ed wondered as he continued to watch what she was doing trying to figure out what she was doing even was. All of a sudden he noticed Ino stop making signs before she yelled "Mind Destruction Jutsu!" Purplish darts shot from her and hit some trees, scorching them slightly.

Ed blinked _'What in the hell was that!?'_ He yelled in his mind as he took a step back not noticing the branch he was about to step on... SNAP the noise of the breaking tree limb was loud enough for Ino to hear it and she immediately turned to look in his direction "Who's there?" The girl called suspiciously as she started to slowly move towards where he was _'Dammit! Why is it always stepping on something that tips them off!?'_ He felt the urge to run, unsure of if she was dangerous after what he saw, taking in account of what the little voice inside his head spoke about earlier as she made her way closer.

Ino spotted Ed frozen to the spot he was standing and sighed in relief "Oh Ed, thank goodness it's only you.." He stared at her "What was that you were just doing!? It was different from any alchemy I've ever seen!" The kunoichi tilted her head slightly in confusion "Alchemy? What's alchemy? What I just did was called jutsu." This time it was Ed's turn to look confused "You don't know what alchemy is?.. But what you just did.. Jutsu was it? It was just like alchemy except there was no equivalent exchange."

The two stared at eachother a while longer before Ino finally spoke up "How about we head back to the house and talk about this for a bit? Clear up any questions the other might have okay?" Ed thought about this for a moment before he nodded "That's sounds good to me." He told her before she asked for him to give her a minute so she could collect her kunai from their place stuck in the tree, he agreed and after she got them all they went back to the house, millions of questions buzzing in their minds.

* * *

The two teens sat on the couch the male of the two letting Ino's story sink in.. She had told him everything. She talked about her village, the fake mission she was given, how she was injured, why she was sent here and even a bit about how jutsu worked.

Ed couldn't help but sit there in slight amazement not sure of what to say, but then again he didn't have to decide what he was going to say because Ino decided it was her turn for answers "So, now that I've told you my story why don't you tell me what happened to you and your brother?" She asked pretty sure he would say no despite the fact she had shared with him the answers to his questions "Alright." He told her leaving her a little bit shocked but she quickly composed herself, ready to listen to every detail of what he had to say.

He started off by telling her about their parents. How their dad left when they were young leaving only his alchemy books behind and then how their mother died.. He went into detail about how they tried to resurrect her, which resulted in Al being attached to a suit of armor and Ed's automail limbs but also was how Sloth, a homunculus, was created. Ed then went into detail about the homunculus before he finally ended his story.

"I'm so sorry Ed.. Losing your mom at such a young age must've been hard for you two." The blonde girl said sympatheticly before Ed started to speak again "It's okay, it was a long time ago.. Hey Ino?" She looked at him when he said her name "Yeah? What is it?" He stared out one of the windows "There isn't a jutsu that gives people back things they've lost is there? Like bodies?" Ino shook her head "I'm sorry Ed, but as far as I know there isn't." The teen boy let out a sigh, looking a little crest fallen "I didn't think so but thought I'd ask anyway."

Just as they had finished talking Winry and Al walked in carrying groceries "We're back!" She declared happily as she went to go put what she bought away. Al noticed his older brother's expression and asked if he was okay, Ed merely nodded and told him that he was perfectly fine, Al didn't argue with his brother about the subject and went to help Winry put everything away.

* * *

A few weeks had past since Ino had first arrived, she got really close to the others during that time and considered them her friends, she hoped they felt the same way. Also during that time she met Winry's grandma Pinako, who owned the house. The reason why the old woman wasn't there when she arrived was because she had been out on business fixing and attaching automail.

The days started to get pretty routine to her until one day someone called for Ed..

_Ring, ring, ring _the high pitched noises continued until Winry asked if Ino could grab it for her since she was doing maintence on Ed's automail. She picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Winry's house?" A male voice asked.

"Yes it is, I'm a friend of hers and she asked me to get the phone since she's busy.. Um, who's calling?"

"My name's Mustang, Colonel Mustang. ( A/N: The name's Bond. James Bond. XD ) Is Edward Elric there? I need to speak to him."

"Yeah he is, just a minute." Ino turned her head to look towards where Ed and Winry were, covering the mouth piece of the phone as she said loudly "Ed! There's a Colonel Mustang on the phone for you!" The teen grimaced when he heard the name, that or Winry made the last screw too tight as she finished fixing his arm "I'm coming!" He stood up just after Winry moved away to put her tools back.

Ed came to the phone looking slightly irritated before he took the phone away from Ino "Whaddya want?"

"Why hello Fullmetal. I was wondering if you were going to show up to headquarters anytime soon.."

"I'm planning to, I've been a little busy lately." He told him.

"Is that so? Nothing dirty with Winry's friend I hope." You could practicly see the smirk on Mustang's face while he said this.

"No! Now is there anything else you needed or did you just call to annoy me Mustang?" The short male fumed.

"Well there was one more thing.. We have a mission for you and it might possibly be connected with the homunculus and the Philosopher stone." He told Ed bluntly.

"I'll be right there." Ed told him quickly before he hung up,

Ino looked at him slightly concerned "What happened?" She asked and he looked at her "He has a possible lead on the Philosopher stone.. Me and Al need to go." Winry heard him and stepped into the room before he went off to grab Al. A few minutes later both boys were back in the room about to leave just when Ino asked them a question "Can I come with you?" Both of them stopped in their tracks and looked at her "Uh.. Well.." Ed began before Al started to talk, smiling as best as a piece of armor could "I think she should brother. I mean she's a ninja so we would have another fighter with us and it would make it easier if we ran into trouble."

His older brother smiled as well "Okay, okay. You guys win, she can come with us." Ino all of a sudden hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said very fast and he blushed "Y-your welcome.." Al started laughing along with Winry "You're blushing big brother!" He glared slightly at him "No I wasn't! It's just hot in here!" Ino smiled and started to laugh too, looking forward to when they would set out.

Maykitty: So was it a decent size for everyone? I hope so. Something else I'd like to add is if you have any ideas for the story please tell me and I'll try to put them in. . And I'm having a vote to see who Ino ends up with.

Ino: O.o WHAT!?

Maykitty: You heard me. The two choices I'm putting up there are Ed and Envy but if you have another suggestion of who you'd like Ino to be with feel free to tell me and if anyone else suggests that one I'll add it to the poll. The poll will last about 3-5 chapters max so make sure you vote or you might not get the pairing you like. Oh, and before I forget does anyone want a Lemon in this story? If you do please say so in your vote so I know whether to add it or not.

Envy: Why am I always dragged into these things?

Maykitty: Because you're the break dancing plam tree that's why. _Smiles _Now if you'd do us the honors..

Envy: _Sighes slightly irritated_ Fine. Please no flames, but reviews are welcome. Flames are the reason houses are burned down and there are hobos in boxes behind Kmart. Oh, and don't forget to vote for the guy you want Ino paired up with and whether you want a Lemon or not. _Looks at Maykitty_ Is that it?

Maykitty: _Nods_ Yeah, except for me telling them to please review. The more you review the faster I type and put chapters up! Bye! Until next time!


	6. What Happens Among the Firelight

**Disclaimer-- We do not own Naruto or FMA... But we do own that drug ring on the corner, you know the one. We've seen you there.**

Maykitty: Hey everyone! Pretty quick chapter update huh? Just had a new one the other day and now there's this one! . I feel so proud of myself!

k-a-storiez: Proud that you're an idiot?

Maykitty: No.. Don't you have a corner that needs your attention? The guys are waiting...

k-a-storiez: _Sarcasticly_ Oh yeah, cuz you know that's what I do.

Maykitty: Okay now that we've agreed on that. The results of the poll so far about who will be with Ino and whether there will be a Lemon or not will be at the end of each chapter until it's closed so you know how it's going. Now without further delay! The new chapter!

**Previously**

_**Ino looked at him slightly concerned "What happened?" She asked and he looked at her "He has a possible lead on the Philosopher stone.. Me and Al need to go." Winry heard him and stepped into the room before he went off to grab Al. A few minutes later both boys were back in the room about to leave just when Ino asked them a question "Can I come with you?" Both of them stopped in their tracks and looked at her "Uh.. Well.." Ed began before Al started to talk, smiling as best as a piece of armor could "I think she should brother. I mean she's a ninja so we would have another fighter with us and it would make it easier if we ran into trouble."**_

_**His older brother smiled as well "Okay, okay. You guys win, she can come with us." Ino all of a sudden hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said very fast and he blushed "Y-your welcome.." Al started laughing along with Winry "You're blushing big brother!" He glared slightly at him "No I wasn't! It's just hot in here!" Ino smiled and started to laugh too, looking forward to when they would set out.**_

* * *

Ino was walking along the dirt path that was supposed to be like a road as her blonde hair that was up in a ponytail swayed back and forth along with her movements, Ed and Al to the right of her with the shorter of the two in the middle. They had left soon after Mustang's call about the homunculus and the Philosopher stone and the group had been traveling for a few days now with the occasional stop to eat and rest.

"Ed could you check the map to see how far it is to the next town? They might have some information and depending on the distance we might wanna pick up the pace so we can get there sooner." The kunoichi told him before he grabbed a piece of paper from the pocket of his black pants, his red coat swaying a bit from the movement as he unfolded it reveiling a decent sized picture of the surrounding area "The nearest town is Whitelake, it's probably about five miles from here but it's getting dark pretty fast so we'll have to make camp out here for tonight but we should get there before noon tomorrow." Ed told her and she nodded "Alright, I guess we should find a safe spot then to stay for the night."

The group of teens walked for about thirty more minutes before they finally found a good spot to set up camp amongst a group of trees. The camp wasn't much, there were no tents or anything like that, just a fire for warmth that would also be used to cook their food so they wouldn't be eating raw meat "So who's getting what this time?" Al asked, the two others would usually get the supplies and just had him stay to watch the campsite but there would always be an arguement between them about who got what.

"I'll grab the firewood!" They both yelled in unison before looking at eachother while slightly glaring "You!? No I am!" They said together again and Al just sat there not really wanting to get involved but he knew if he didn't say anything the yelling would just escalate until the two were right in eachothers faces "Um.. How about rock, paper, scissors? You guys could decide that way." He mentioned nervously not sure how they would react to his suggestion as the people in question stared at him for a minute before they turned to face eachother again "Fine, but there's no way I'm gonna lose!" Ino declared and Ed snorted at the statement "That's what you think."

The game conditions were best two outta three got to get firewood while the other was stuck with animal hunting duty, after they both agreed on the rules they began to play. The first game ended pretty quick with Ed as the winner, he smirked thinking that this was going to be easy and done very soon with him having the easier job. The second game lasted longer with them making the same move as eachother for three times in a row before Ino won, when the third round was starting they were staring at eachother in a very determined way both thinking only about winning. Eventually after about six minutes of playing, yelling, swearing, and some scared looks from Al it was over and Ed had lost "Ha! Told ya I'd win!" The happy girl yelled as the grumbling boy stood up.

"Whatever, I still say you cheat." Ed told her and she stuck her tongue out at him childishly "And you're a sore loser." He rolled his eyes and walked into the more forested area to hunt while Ino finally stood up and went to look for more firewood so they could keep the fire going.

Ino had returned first with a bundle of firewood in her arms as she walked over to the fire and set them down nearby. She glanced at Al but she couldn't tell if he was sleeping, hell she didn't even know if he did sleep because she know he didn't eat anything, she turned her head slightly when she heard some rustling in the bushes and her brain went into defensive mode as she grabbed a kunai from her back pocket. All of a sudden Ed emerged carrying a few dead rabbits but when he saw her weapon he froze for a second "What're you doing?" The blonde girl quickly put the kunai away before looking straight at the shorter boy "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

He merely shrugged and moved closer to the fire before he sat down so he could skin the rabbits with the pocket knife he had "We all make mistakes so it's fine. It shouldn't take me long to skin and cook these.. Are you hungry?" He asked her but didn't look up from what he was doing "A little bit." She told him and then her stomache growled causing her face to go red "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." Ed laughed making her face go even redder than before but since he wasn't looking at her, he never saw it.

Al just sat there leaning against a tree, he wasn't asleep no, he never slept because he didn't need such things anymore but he kept quiet as not to disturb the moment his brother and his new friend were having in fear that it would shatter like thin glass. He watched as the girl walked over to her brother and took a seat beside him as he worked.

Not long after, Ed finished skinning the rabbits and cut the meat into smaller pieces before he used some of the sticks Ino had brought back to camp to place the raw food over the hot fire "It's so quiet.." Ino stated as she looked up at the night sky, stars twinkling here and there across the dark blue background "Yeah, kinda eerie if you ask me." He replyed and she nodded in agreement until she let out a yawn her hand moving to cover her widening mouth "Just a bit longer and it'll be done cooking." He told her before she said sleepily "Mmkay.." Without evening realising she was doing it she slowly leaned over to rest her tired head on his shoulder.

The alchemist glanced over at her to see the fire light dancing across her face and she wore a peaceful expression, not sure of what to say he simply wrapped his arm around her pulling the blonde girl a bit closer and making his long red coat drape over her small form slightly. Ino started to smile in her sleep as her breathing evened out a bit, they stayed this way for awhile longer before Ed gently laid her down on the ground and took off his coat to cover her so she wouldn't get cold so he could remove the food from the fire before it burned and put it out. He quickly ate some of the fried rabbit meat and then wrapped the rest of it up for them later before he walked to a tree near Ino and Al.

He sat down and leaned against it before he fell asleep, blissfully ignorant that his younger brother had just seen the whole event with Ino unfold.

Ed blinked as sunlight shone into his face, reveiling slightly blurry amber colored eyes before he sat up "I was wondering when you'd get up brother, you've been sleeping for quite awhile now." The talking suit of armor stated as his older brother turned his gaze to him "Really? Sorry about that." He heard movement to his right and he glanced at it from the corner of his eye to see Ino "It's okay, you've been running around alot lately so it's only natural that at least once you're going to sleep longer than normal." She smiled at him and a light blush crept onto his cheeks after he remembered about the events last night by the fire "Th-thanks, so did you ever eat anything? You fell asleep before it was done cooking."

The blonde kunoichi nodded "Yeah, I got up a bit ago and grabbed some of the leftover food." She handed him his coat with a smile "Thanks for letting me borrow this last night." He took his coat from her and put it back on, he had totally forgotten about it and hadn't even realised he didn't have it on "No problem, you needed it more than I did at the time."

He stood up since he felt weird about being the only one sitting down "Should we go to Whitelake now brother?" Al asked and the short male nodded "Uh-huh, lets pack up and go." The three teens grabbed all of the things they were taking with them and made sure that the fire was completely put out so it wouldn't start a forest fire when they left.

After everything was done they started going North to the town Whitelake to see what they could find out about the rumors of homunculus activity and the Philsopher stone.

It was a bit after noon that day when they arrived at the edge of the town, and as they continued they noticed the stares of the local people as they passed by while some even went into their homes and locked the doors. Ino glanced around in confusion before she whispered to the others "What's going on? Why are they acting like this?" Ed's pupils narrowed before he replied "I'm not sure but it's definately strange.." Pretty soon they made it to the middle of the city where there were many different types of shops which surrounded a big fountain.

They stood there in awe for a second before there was a sudden splash and Ino's front was covered in water "Give me back my sister you monsters!" A young boy probably the age of twelve yelled as his father came and grabbed him "Niklas!" Ed looked at the two "What was that about?" He asked in irritation as the boy struggled against his father's grip as the older man looked up "I'm sorry, Niklas has a tendancy to.. Act out sometimes. My name is Joesph, please come by to my house for something to eat as an apology, it's not safe for outsiders to be wandering around here right now."

The three looked at eachother uncertainly but seeing as they were getting nowhere by standing there they agreed to go with Niklas and his father Joesph to their home.

* * *

Joesph and the three teens sat at the table, Niklas didn't want to join them but kept peering at them from around the edge of a nearby doorway glaring as best as he could from the spot "First let me explain to you why Niklas acted the way he did earlier in the town plaza." The sudden talking made all of them turn their attention to him "A few months ago the children in this town started to disappear, ages varying from eight to as high as sixteen years.. This was a little after a group of strangers had appeared and a week ago they took my nine year old daughter Ameena as well, that's why Niklas acted the way he did... You kids are strangers so he thought you may be with the ones who took his younger sister."

Ino glanced at the young boy who was glaring at them before she looked back to Joesph "But why are they taking these children?" She asked not fully understanding the situation "No one has been able to find out yet, anyone who tries to get near where the group of strangers stay disappear and none of the ones who have gone have come back to town."

Ed had been listening intently the whole time to what Joesph was saying, his eyes shut so he could concentrate on the older man's words and when he finally finished he opened his eyes again to look at him _'This could be what Mustang meant when he said it might have to do with the Philospher stone or the homunculi.' _Joesph spoke up "Is something wrong young man?" The alchemist shook his head to get out of his dazed state and noticed he had been staring at the man.

"Sorry, I was just thinking.." The man raised an eyebrow questioningly "About what?" Ed took a deep breath before he started to speak again "We might be able to find out what's happening to the children, we came here to investigate something and I think that they somehow might be connected to one another." Joesph went quiet for a moment "But we don't know where these strangers are staying so we won't be able to even check it out." He told Joesph and sighed in frustration "I can tell you where they are but I don't agree with sending ones so young, whatever happened to our town's children could just as easily happen to you three."

Al looked at him "Please, we need to go there and while we're there we could find out what happened to the children." Ino sat there silently listening to the three males talk as she glanced at her clothes to see if they were still wet from the splash earlier to see they were a little damp but mostly dry. She looked up and saw that Niklas was still by the doorway but he wasn't glaring at them anymore, instead he looked inquisitive.

"All you need to do is go through the West gate of town and continue that way into the forest, it'll be a couple days journey from here to where they're staying but the building is big and falling apart so you won't be able to miss it unless you're blind." The blonde girl had tuned back into their conversation when Joesph had started telling them the directions and she mentally told herself to remember them so they wouldn't get lost when they left "You kids can stay here and leave tomorrow. We've spent a great deal of time talking and it wouldn't be very safe for you three out in the woods at night."

The older male turned to look at his son who had been by the doorway the whole time "Niklas, would you show them to the guest rooms upstairs?" The boy nodded but didn't seem too thrilled to be doing this but his father said nothing as he turned back to the three teens "The boys can stay in one room while the young lady can stay in the other, they're right across the hall from eachother so you don't feel like you're being isolated." He smiled before telling Niklas that he should go show them now.

They thanked him before they stood up from the table and followed the boy upstairs into a long hallway with many rooms "Wow, I wonder why there are so many?.." Ino thought aloud and Niklas glanced back at her with his big brown eyes "We used to run a small hotel for travelers before the disappearances began, but now not many people come through here so we don't get much business." She looked at him "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your misfortunes, it's really none of my business." He smiled "It's alright, we've gotten used to what's happening around here.. I just wish I knew what was happening to my little sister."

Ed stared at the younger boy as he thought to himself _'What's with the attitude change all of a sudden? First he throws water at Ino and screams but now he's all quiet and understanding? Ugh, I just don't get this kid.'_ While he finished his little statement in his mind they had finally arrived at their rooms "Here they are, the boys' room is on the left and the girl's room is on the right." Niklas told them and pointed to each when mentioned before he left.

The group split up, saying goodnight to eachother before they went inside their seperate rooms wanting to get a good night's sleep so they could be prepared for whatever might happen the next day when they went to investigate the old building in the woods.

Maykitty: So did everyone like this chapter? I hope so, it was longer than the last one and there was even a bit of Ino/Ed fluff. XD I worked hard to make sure this was a great chapter since it leads up to something very important to the story, you're probably wondering what that is but you'll just have to wait and see. But something you can hear about right now is the results so far for the polls.

Ed: 2

Envy: 0

Lemon: 1

No Lemon: 0

Maykitty: So far it's Ed in the lead with two votes and Envy has no votes at all so far, plus no one's suggested any other guy to be placed on there. And it looks like we'll have a Lemon later on unless a ton of people say they don't want one. . It'll be my first time writing one but I promise I'll make it a good one. ( I've read a ton of them so it can't be that hard right? Haha. )

Ed: _Cheers_ Yes! I'm winning! And with that campfire scene there's no way I can lose!

Envy: Whatever pipsqueak, you've just got a head start is all. Soon all of my fans will flood the polls and I'll win by a landslide. _Smirks_ You don't stand a chance.

_Ed and Envy get into a huge arguement over who will win_

Ino: Doesn't my opinion count?..

Maykitty: _Smiles_ Not with this it doesn't. Okay, well don't forget to vote unless you want your favorite to lose, cya next time! Al take us out!

Al: Please no flames, but reviews are welcome. Flames are the reason houses are burned down and there are hobos in boxes behind Kmart.


End file.
